And A Happy New Year!
by barefoot11
Summary: Feliks, with his addiction to costumes, always looks forward to dressing up his friend each Christmas Eve. Toris, however... Human names used, Poland/Lithuania if you squint


**Note**: The image here (_http: // i17. photobucket . com/ albums / b89 / Blehing /Axis %20Powers %20Hetalia /-Pairings- %20Platonic %20or %20not/ Poland %20x %20Lithuania/ 1226240028648. png_; without spaces; I do not claim this image!) inspired this, and a few things might make more sense if you view it beforehand. No pressure, though! My descriptions might actually be up to par! :D

* * *

Toris was jittery, as he walked to the front door, one Christmas Eve. Was it so wrong to want a normal holiday? Not that he knew what was 'normal', since he had never experienced it himself. He attributed that to being under Ivan's reign for so long, or maybe because of his tendency to smother the holidays with his cautiousness and… mostly, Feliks. Oh, Feliks was also the reason he was quivering at his own front porch. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he wasn't shaking because of the bitter cold that was creating crisp threads of snowflakes in his hair. Distractedly, he ran his fingers through his locks to dislodge them. Maybe he had something else he could do right now, instead of face Felik's wrath.

Last year, the blonde had tackled him with tinsel as Toris had set his things on the table. He had also been draped with a large, deep green shirt that fell well over his knees (Feliks had called it a 'dress', but Toris refused to believe that as well). After the attack had been finished with, Feliks had placed a big star topper on his head and called him a decorated Christmas tree. The blonde himself had placed pointed pieces of rubber against his ears, and put on an outfit that he called an 'Elf's Uniform'. It had been embarrassing, especially when Feliks had pulled him around town, cooing like a dove.

Oh, and the year before that, before Toris could call out his season's greetings a huge, snow-white costume had blurred his vision. His arms were pulled and strangled, and he couldn't feel his ankles at the end, but he was decked as a pretty convincing Snowman. The black top hat was a bit big, but Feliks had called it 'adorable'. Feliks had dressed as a young child… and pulled him around town, praising his work.

So Toris was scared, this Christmas Eve. His toes were clenched as tightly as his hands. Honestly, he felt like whimpering and running away. Maybe Raivis would let him crash at his place…? No. He firmly shook his head. No, he wasn't going to flee. Why would Feliks be at his house, anyway? He had his own house… even though Feliks was always at his house nonetheless… Ah, no! He shouldn't think about that! His determination settled like dust and he unlocked his door. "Feliks," he called, tempting fate with a wistful smile, "I'm…" He paused, his pupils focusing on one single object, and the rest of his sentence fell in a murmur. "…home?" His eyes widened with fear and he suddenly couldn't breathe. "Feliks!" He put out a shaky finger toward his friend, and felt like he was talking to a disobedient dog. "No, Feliks, n-no! P-Put that down!"

Feliks cracked a wicked smile. Between the fingers of his left hand he twirled around a dark leash. Over his shoulder, a brown costume was stationed and a pair of antlers was attached to fake velvet ears hanging from a string attached to it. "Like, what are you talking 'bout, Liet?" His emerald eyes portrayed that he knew exactly what his friend was talking about.

Scanning his friend up and down made Toris even more nervous. The cross-dresser had on plain, long-sleeved red dress with white fluff at the wrists and around the neck. At the bottom, and under-layer of lace peeked out. A faint, pink string was tied in a bow on his chest. Atop of his head rested a Joker's hat, Santa style. Black boots that were tied all the way up to his knees seemed skin-tight, and rather flattering. Fluff, again, lined the very top of them. "A-Ah, don't you think it's okay if we _don't_ dress up this year? I mean, I'm sure…"

"But _Liet_," whined the blonde, clutching his hands together in front of himself. "I'm totally psyched to put this on you~! I've been waiting for you to come home!"

Toris chanced a quick glance behind him. If he screamed, would someone hear him and come to the rescue…? No such luck. He slowly turned to his friend. With a resigned sigh, he closed the door – no use letting the cold air in, right? He sure hoped so. "Feliks, let's be–…" He stopped suddenly when he saw his friend's eyes flash, and when he saw Feliks hurrying toward him (how could he even move in those boots?) his fight-or-flight instinct took over and he bolted up the staircase.

Feliks found this very amusing. "Oh Liet, you can't hide from me~!" He called, "I know this house like the back of my hand~!"

Fear gripping his heart like the handle of a knife, Toris bit back a shout. Instinctively he ran into his own room. After just a brief look around for a hiding spot, he heard his friend's light footsteps echoing his ultimate demise through the stair case. He had no time! Childishly he dove for shelter under his bed. Moments afterward he heard Feliks' unhurried humming come into his room. He could hear the leash breaking the sound barrier as the blonde distractedly swung it around. If he broke something…!

"Ready or not, like, here I come!" Feliks smiled to himself, as leafed through the closet, and chimed, "I know you're in here somewhere," as he checked behind a few dressers. Then he saw the bed. He clicked his tongue. "Liet, if you're under the bed, I'm going to totally disappointed. It's not, you know, like, a game if you don't play…" He knelt beside the bed, sitting on his ankles, and bent his head to the side as he pulled up the longest blanket of the bed, effectively ripping away Toris' only sense of shelter. "Oh, there you are," he said when he saw his friend's eyes (much like a deer's in headlights) staring helplessly at him. Feliks grinned in what he thought was a reassuring manner, but it only made the Lithuanian whimper. "Now, now, I promise I'll totally be gentle if you just let me…! H-Hey, get back here! _Liet_!"

* * *

"Now, like, Liet, if you hadn't run away that second time I wouldn't have had to totally tackle you," said Feliks, ever fondly, as he patted his friend's head. He was straddling him from the back. The man could squirm, and it was the only way to keep him still. The leash was the final touch! As he clipped it to the collar he had put on the costume, he mused, "You know, it totally looks a lot better than I thought! Don't cha think so, hm?"

Toris managed a mumble. Ragged breaths slipped through his lips and his chest hurt so badly. Whether it be from falling flat on it, or from his friend sitting on his back, forcing much unneeded pressure on his lungs – he wasn't sure. With a flush on his cheeks from so much running, shouting, and reasoning, he realized he never had a chance in the first place.

Feliks laughed, successful. He patted his friend once again. "I totally must give you props, though; you put up more of a struggle than last year! But where would Mrs. Clause be without her trusty reindeer, hm?"

Finding no connection between the two, Toris sighed, "Nowhere."

"Exactly~!" The blonde giggled, and then got to his feet. "Then, now. Let's show you off to everyone~! Oh, and me, too. I think I totally look cute in this, if I do say so myself…" He looked down at himself.

"Just…tell me one thing," Toris requested meekly, as he peeled his tired body from the floor, bracing himself for utter embarrassment and humiliation of being led around like a pet. "Why am I on a leash?" He pulled at the collar with no will left to try to wrench it off.

After pretending to think about it, Feliks shrugged. "Just in case you decide to be a bad reindeer~!"

Toris accepted this as the answer to the world, not in the mood for an argument, and nodded with a weary, "Why didn't I think of that…?"

"I totally don't know," was the unneeded reply, "but I'll keep you 'round anyway! Now, come on, Liet~!" Feliks tugged a bit on the leash as he led his trusty reindeer down the steps. Ah, he _loved_ holidays!

* * *

**A/N**: It's short, I know. But it's to the point~! -smiles- Merry Christmas Eve!... or Christmas, to people in other time zones... hm... and some people don't celebrate Christmas... -falters- Happy Holiday Season to Everyone...! -dies-

...I was actually forgetting about Felik's accent while writing this, so sorry about that, if it seems odd, I just went back and edited a few things.

P.S. - I hate the ending to! D: -stabs it-

**R&R**~!


End file.
